


My Universe

by NaGaKi108



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angels and Demons, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Wings, pure and gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a place where heaven and hell meet, and that place holds the universe for someone</p><p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Universe

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be so gay, a short drabble. Im sorry for the gayness

-Is it alright for an angel to be in the arms of a demon?

The question left my lips without my permission, the wandering thought that i didn't deserve this much happiness. Happiness was for humans and angels, not for demons who had given up in forgiveness

-Does that really matters?  
-Of course it does Misaki  
-Bah! who cares? We have each other so stop thinking  
-Just because you don’t think doesnt mean I shouldn't either

Him slapping my arm was to be expected, so i only laughed silently. I caressed the point where shoulder blade meet bright and fluffy wing and shook my head. I felt him sigh into my chest as I rested my head on top of his, enjoying the peaceful moments we had for each other.

More often than not i asked myself why I, a demon, was tainting this pure and soft hearted angel, but even knowing that what we had was forbidden i couldn’t find it in myself to let go. I was happy.

He usually thinks of himself as not good enough, he often feels he doesn’t deserve the be loved, to feel happy and safe in the arms of somebody, he thinks he has to try ten times harder than the rest to be happy, to feel useful. He is afraid to open up, and his aggressive nature acts as a natural shield to protect the softer sides of himself.

What he doesn’t realize is that i look at his eyes and i see the universe, when he smiles the whole room lights up. He doesn’t notice that he is the light in the darkness, that anywhere near him is the place i can call home. That he burns bright enough for someone like me to feel warm.


End file.
